


their tree

by ryukogo (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/ryukogo
Summary: They’re under the tree again.Their tree, he’d like to say, because it’s their own secret spot within the Huxley estate, their little getaway from the world around them because god, the world was exhausting - with its cruelty and harshness and coldness.And he hated that. He really did. The world was terrible.But with her, he could leave that all behind, even for just a few moments.





	their tree

They’re under the tree again.

_ Their tree _ , he’d like to say, because it’s their own secret spot within the Huxley estate, their little getaway from the world around them because  _ god,  _ the world was exhausting - with its cruelty and harshness and coldness.

And he hated that. He really did. The world was terrible.

But with her, he could leave that all behind, even for just a few moments. Being in her presence is like a soothing blanket of warmth and acceptance and  _ love _ .

She’s leaning against him under the little tree they like to sit under; a tree that shades them in such a way that sunlight peeks through the branches and leaves, dappling their hair and cheeks like the stars in the sky. Her head rests ever so gently against his sternum, and he knows that this is her way of reminding herself that he’s there with her.

She likes to listen to his heartbeat, with that enhanced hearing of hers. It’s a little ditty she listens to whenever she can - it’s her reminder that he’s alive. Alive and right there beside her.

_ (it’s a reminder she’s not as human as he is, but he likes to remind her that she’s more human that a lot of other people regardless.) _

Their hands are lined up the best they can - her hands are so soft and tiny, dwarfed in his much bigger ones. He’s afraid he’ll break it somehow, but he also knows that he could never. She’s a much stronger person than he is. She’s stronger. She always has been.

His fingertips tap gently against her own, like a musician playing melodies to an adoring audience. One, two, three, one, two three - her fingertips are the keyboard and the music he played was a song only they could hear.

She can hear him murmuring 'one, two, three, one, two, three' to himself like a little reassuring chant, and she reminds him, "There's nobody watching us, you know. You have nobody to disappoint if you mess up anything."

"There's you," He murmurs so helplessly that she just wants to brush her lips against the apples of his cheeks and kiss away any tears that should fall. "I never want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me," She promises. Her fingers curl around his as she holds his fingers to her lips, her breath ghosting across each fingertip like a cool spring breeze. "To me, you are perfect."

It's hard not to fall for her when she says such sweet words, knowing that she meant every single one of it. It's hard not to feel his knees turn into jelly when her face is so close to his, so close that he can feel her lashes tickle against his cheeks and feel her breath cool against his face, the cool air painting trails of warmth that tints his cheeks a rosy red. He hadn't the courage to lean in towards her himself - he respected her too much, loved her too much to even dare disgrace her sweet face with his own. She deserved far, far better than someone like him-

\- but she draws close to him, her eyes filled with a tenderness she reserved only for him, as her hands clasp around his like they're fireflies about to escape from her hold, and her nose brushes ever so gently against his, her breath ghosting his lips -

\- "You are my sunshine," She murmurs, the words falling from her lips like a prayer, with the way she says it so reverently - he thinks he might cry, because she could have told anyone else that, she could have entrusted these words, these promises to others much more deserving than he-

\- but she chose him. She chose him, out of everyone. She could have the world, she could have the universe, the stars and the skies in her hands - 

\- but she chose him.

The very thought makes him weep, and she understands, and kisses away each tear as it falls.


End file.
